A mediterranean martini anyone?
by molly.x
Summary: Bella and Alice are left to their own devices. What will happen when Edward is away. What wild antics does Alice have in mind. Cannon pairings E/B A/J
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

"LETS GO SHOPPING!" Screamed Alice into my ear. I groaned, rolling over onto my side to escape the extremely annoying imp that was Alice.

"Urghh. What time is it?" I said groggily.

"Umm... 2:36am" Alice replied, starting to get impatient.

"2:36! ALICE!" I screamed at her the best I could in my early morning tiredness. My Greek god walked in then, wearing a face I could only describe as concern.

"Bella? Are you okay?" He questioned wearily. He had long since learned, judging by the tone of voice I used, when I was having a feminine day.

"Yeah I'm okay, It's just Alice wants me to go shopping." I croaked.

"Alice, you know Bella hates shopping." Edward replied, walking over to my half asleep body and gently rubbing my back with small circles, intending to be soothing but only succeed in turning me on.

"Actually, it's okay. I kinda' need to buy Charlie a present anyway." I shifted out of my current position and trudged over to the shower room.

"I knew you would." Replied Alice, smugness oozing out of every word.

"Okay, well look after her Alice, I'm going hunting and I'll be back tomorrow morning." Edward walked into the bathroom and appraised my half naked self.

"Goodbye my love. My life. My essence. I will be back tomorrow." He enveloped me in a hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll miss you."I spoke, my words muffled by his shirt, knowing he could hear me. He chuckled before letting me go.

"And I'll miss you, love. Be safe." And with that he kissed my forehead once more before turning and running to where ever he went to hunt.

"Now Bella, I know I said that we are going shopping, but we are actually doing something quite different...

**Hope you liked the first chapter, I welcome any guesses on what they will get up to. :D**

**molly xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

"Alice. What do you mean by, different?" I questioned, closing the bathroom door and stepping into the warm flow of the shower.

"Well, soon you will be and I just wanted you to experience every aspect of being human." Bellowed Alice, knowing I had poor hearing compared to her.

"What do you have in mind?" I scrubbed my hair with Alice's cucumber and apple shampoo, missing my trademark strawberry one, but I had to admit it did smell delicious.

"Clubbing." Alice excitedly squealed. I mused this over in my head, I had actually been thinking about asking Alice to take me clubbing, before I turned all vampire'ish and couldn't get drunk.

"Okay." I replied. I was replied a with a squeal of happiness and knew that Alice could already tell what I was going to say.

**3 hours later**

"WOW!" I exclaimed, looking at myself in the full length mirror that Alice had effortlessly carried in from her room.

"Well done Alice. I look really good." I praised. Alice's face looked shocked for a second. What had I said?

"You look more than really good Isabella Swan. You look bloody amazing!" She screamed. I had to laugh and agree, she really was quite an artist. I stood and looked in the mirror and hardly noticed Alice slip out of the room to change,. She was back in under a minute and we were ready to go. We walked slowly down the stairs, so as not to slip, and headed out to the garage where we got into Alice's canary yellow porsche. Driving ridiculously fast down the highway, we sped towards our destination.

"So, what's this place called?" I questioned, nervously fiddling with my seatbelt.

"Umm... I think it was... the zoo?" She pressed on the gas and we sped up.

"Never heard of it." I muttered to myself. Soon enough we were there, in the busiest car park I had ever seen. We parked up in a corner and casually walked towards the entrance. I turned a bright shade of red at the jeering wolf whistles coming from a group of lads sitting on the hood of a Jeep, I swear one of them was Jacob Black but it made it pretty difficult, what with it being almost pitch black. I struggled to keep up with Alice and was confused when we walked up to the bouncer to get in, instead of queuing up outside like the rest of them.

"Alice, the line starts right over there." I protested, lightly tugging at Alice's arm to no avail.

"Silly Bella. We are VIP." Alice pulled out two VIP tickets from her silver clutch bag and showed them to the bounce, looking at them each in turn he allowed them in, adding a swift 'have a god night, ladies' and a wink, earning them severe evils from Lauren who was near the front of the line.

If ever there was a time for an evil laugh and a swift finger up, now was the time. "Here goes nothing." Alice whispered in my ear, due to the deafeningly loud music that was blasting out of the speakers.

**Hope you like. I'm not very good at writing these fan fictions but I had a go. :P**

**molly xx**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

We walked into the club, me clamping my hands over my ears to block the blood that was sure to flow due to the deafeningly loud music. Alice prized my hands of my face and dragged me over to the bar. We both ordered a Mediterranean Martini.

"I can't believe I actually agreed with this." I muttered to myself.

"Well I can." Alice chirped. The waiter passed us our drinks, and I didn't miss the cheeky wink he gave us both. How I craved Edward at that moment.

"Tonight is going to be one fun night!" Alice sang. After drinking out drinks, we were each dragged to the dance floor by two men who I suppose were meant to look alluringly sexy but only succeded in looking trashy. Me being me I didn't want to make them feel bad so I went along with it.

"How are you gorgeous? Having a good night?" Purred the man, I think his name was Rio, in to my ear.

"Umm, yer, its okay I guess. And I'm okay." I choked out, nervously giggling at the end.

"You?"

"I'm okay now that I found you." With that he pulled me closer in to him, grinding against my leg. I wanted to run away screaming in to the stone arms of my lover but I was trapped in this man's grip.

Alice had disappeared and I was now stuck.

"You look nervous, babe." The creepy man whispered in to my ear, enabling me to smell the tobacco and whisky in his breath. I tensed as his hands trailed down my back and grabbed my ass. Luckily Alice appeared then and saved me.

"I'm sorry but I just have to borrow my fiend." And with that I was on the other side of the dance floor in seconds.

Alice burst into a round of laughter. "You should of seen your face Bella, It was the most funny thing I have ever seen."

I hissed under my breath and stalked over to the bar.

**17 vodka shots and 4 Mediterranean Martinis later**

**EPOV**

I'll see you baby, shaking that ass! Shaking that ass! Shaking that ass! Was playing loudly from the club, for some reason Alice had told me to come here, and I had all too willingly come, It was probably to pick up Rose and Emmett, although why would they get Alice to do it? I strode in to the club and froze in my tracks as I took in the sight in front of me. Bella was standing on the bar shaking that perfectly rounded and absolutely gorgeo.. concentrate,a crowd of men were surrounding her, along with Alice.

"Shaking that ass!" Bella was screeching at the top of her lungs. I was repulsed at the thoughts some of the men had in their heads. I strode up to Bella.

"Eddie!" Bella jumped off the bar and I cradled her in my arms.

"Alice! What have you done?!" I growled at Alice, walking towards the exit, met by a chorus of moans and grumbles from the watching men.

"We were having some fun." Alice explained, popping herself into the back seat of my Volvo.

"Eddie poo you came and saved me from that creepy slimy man." Bella sang, obviously drink induced.

"What man!" I hissed at Alice, my eyes turning a menacing shade of black.

!I'll show you when we get back, It has to be one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my life." Alice burst out laughing again at the memory of it.

"Eddie I'm going to take your picture." Bella exclaimed, I looked at her quizzically. She held her hands up in the air, as if holding a camera, and made a cute popping noise with her mouth. Which started off another round of laughter from Alice, which, of course, started Bella off.

"Aww, Is my Eddie Weddie not a happy bunny boo?" She poked my stone cheek giggling while she did it, God knows what she found funny though.

**Tadaa hope you like. Sorry it took so long I kind of forgot about it :P**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay people I'm really sorry I havent done any new chapters recently but i've been really busy. I'm going on holiday for two weeks on sunday but I promise after that i'll upload loads more chapters**

**..molly x**


End file.
